The Alpha's Mate
by Demon Green Wolf
Summary: "I hate you!" She shouted at him. He glared at her. "Does it look like I care?" He lifted her chin up, and looked at her straight in the eyes. "You're mine. You will always be mine." He leaned closer, "And I will kill anyone and everyone that says different, I don't care if I have to kill your entire pack to prove it." (Incomplete)
1. Chapter 1: Beginning in the End

Blood. That was the first thing she could smell. _Her_ blood. The blood of _her_ pack. The blood of _her_ family. She hated the smell, the way it crawled up my nose and stayed there. She needed to get away. She needed to go. She needed to _leave._

She suddenly heard the metal doors opening, and she already knew who it was before he could even enter her so-called room. Prison cell, more likely. Despite the chains wrapped around her ankles, her wrists, and her neck, she was still strong. She was still a fighter. She growled, and she could practically feel glare directed at her.

He suddenly grabbed her chin and lifted it up, forcing her to look at him. She glared at him defyingly, not caring if she would get punished again. She hated him. She hated him with every fiber of her being. It was _his_ fault she was here. _His_ fault her brothers had to scatter. _His_ fault that she was wearing those chains like a submissive _puppy_ she never was.

"When are you gonna get it to your head, Pup? You're _mine._ You will always be _mine_ , and you can never leave me."

She growled, glaring at him. She didn't say anything, her voice long gone after wearing that tight collar and with little water given to her for weeks. She was still stubborn, she was still defying him. She was still a fighter. The man growled, forcing her to look straight at his eyes. His once dark green vibrant eyes now as black as his soul.

"What do I have to do to get you to understand?! _You_ are my _mate_! _You_ are _mine!_ And _you_ are NOTleaving this room until you accept the fact that _you_ are my pack's **Luna.** " He growled, making sure he pushed every word in her head. They glared at each other, with all the hate they could muster for each other.

His glare suddenly soften, running his thumb on her cheek. He looked like he wanted to kiss her, but he stopped himself, and build up his facade again. He took his hand away, and marched out the door, slamming it close.

She laid down, knowing that it would be impissible to leave. Not with the wounds they gave her. Not with the way they made sure she wouldn't eat little to nothing. She doesn't have the strength she needed to fight her way out, hell, she couldn't get out of the fucking chains, let alone the fort like house she was placed in. Once they catch her, they would kill her, regardless of who she was to their alpha. She couldn't die. Not yet. Not with _them_ waiting for her.

She has to survive. She'll find them soon. She'll find a way. It didn't matter to her if she would have to pretend to accept the role of becoming their Luna. She doesn't care if she has to pretend to love that monster. She'll find a way to get out, and when she does, she would make sure that she would leave the entire places to ashes. She will get out of her prison cell. She is the Alpha's daughter, after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Where It All Started

"So we're not _fighting_?!"

Buttercup can't believe it, she just can't. Her pack, Moon's Shadow, backing away from a fight?! Her pack is a Warrior Pack, for crying out loud! She was taught from a young age that backing away from a fight is practically shaming yourself and losing your pack's honour. By backing away from a fight, you lose your stature, you lose your _pride_. A wolf pack without pride would be better of a rogue.

"Buttercup, calm down." Her father said, using the tone of an exasperate parent talking to a childish pup. As if she was the one making a mess, as if she was the one that allowed a different pack to walk all over their own.

"Calm down! You burned our pack's pride by allowing these...these mutts to waltz into _our_ territory without a shred of respect! They even _hunted_ in _our_ grounds!"

Her dad gritted his teeth when she said that, calming her down a bit.

 _Good. At least he has enough sense to_ _remember how disrespectful that was._ A wolf pack hunting in a different wolf pack's territory without permission? That was the one of most disrespectful thing wolves could _do._ A wolf pack _not_ defending their territory? That would be downright humiliating for the pack. Disrespect and humiliation could destroy the pack.

"Buttercup. Sit. Down."

The weight of the order forced her to sit, but that didn't mean she stopped glaring. There he was, her dad, her warrior, her teacher, forcing the rest of the pack to back down.

She watched as he took a deep breath, controlling her emotions, just like every Alpha she met. He took one look at her, and it took a lot of self-control to not back down. It didn't matter that she was his daughter, it didn't matter how much he loved her, taught her, trained her, by the end of the day, she was still a she-wolf, and he, her Alpha, and all she-wolves are forced to submit to the Alpha's wishes.

"The BloodMoon pack isn't a weak pack, Buttercup. Fighting them would be defending our honour, yes, but fighting them would _also_ endanger the lives of every single wolf in this pack. Fighting does not solve all our problems, Buttercup."

She growled at that, but she coulsn't find any fault in his words. It was true, the BloodMoon pack had a reputation for being viscious. Buttercup knows her pack is strong, but she also knows that she never saw the BloodMoon pack fight. Not yet, anyways.

"None of you are to go to the West Woods. I already told all of you through the link. Anyone who doesn't obey this order is at the risk of wearing the Collar." Buttercup winced when she heard that. Wolves were wild, free animals. Collaring them, well, that would make one miserable after thirteen seconds. The silver on the Collars would prevent them from shifting, so all the wolf could do is howl and beg for mercy. Extremely degrading.

"You are dismissed. Now go."

Buttercup stood, her head held high, disapproval still written on her face, as she left the Alpha's Office. Her father sighed, before growling at the window. The messenger wolf was still there, his face smug. He didn't like this wolf. The way he stared at his daughter, for example, made him feel like breaking the wolf's neck.

"Well, that was interesting."

"Let's go back to business, shall we?" Alpha Bane said, his voice as calm as it could be.

The messenger wolf just smiled, making Alpha Bane want to break his face, but chose not to.

"Let me ask you this question first, is your daughter Mated to anyone?"

Breaking his face sounded a lot better now.

XOXOX

Buttercup knows what she was doing will definitely bite her in the end, but she didn't really care anymore. She wanted to know why her father wouldn't fight, and she wanted to see it for herself. She doesn't trust second hand reports.

As soon as he told the entire pack to not go to the Woods, she knew it was time to see exactly _wh_ _at_ his father was afraid of. At least, that was her justification. In truth, she was just curious. She heard about the pack's strength, she heard about what they did to the packs that fought them. She wanted to see if it was true, or if it was just a fabrication to make other packs bow down.

She quietly walked towards the West Woods, taking her clothes off, until she was stark naked in the edge of the woods. Being naked didn't affect her. She learned to get passed the embarassment, especially since she had to shift to be able to hunt with the Hunting group, which, by the way, were all male.

She hid her clothes in a hole in the bottom of one of the trees, before shifting into her wolf form. When she was a kid, shifting was easy, a bit uncomfortable, but easy, seeing as her body was prepared to grow. Now, being a twenty-one year old girl, shifting felt a bit more painful, with all the cracking and reforming of bones, stretching of the skin, fur growing out of her pores, all those things. She managed, though. Being the Alpha's daughter had their perks, like being stronger than the rest of the she-wolves, being larger in her wolf form than the rest of the she-wolves, etc.

When she finally finished shifting, she stretched her legs, seeing that it had been a few weeks since she last shifted. Her midnight black fur made her a bit more invisible, seeing as the sun already set. Her green eyes glowed a bit, indicating that she wasn't just a normal wolf. She hesitated for a moment, before entering the woods.

As soon as she entered the West Woods, she sniffed the air, and found the scent of male wolves. Strong, possibly a few Gammas, a Beta here and there, but there was definitely no Alphas around. The wolves from the pack were already on the run, possibly hunting a gazelle or a deer.

She slowly tracked their scent, making sure to not spread her own, occasionally sniffing around just in case. She followed their scent until she reached a familiar river. A river that was now surrounded by wolves. Some where grey, some had the color of rust, but only one had sand-like fur, making him stand out more. She quietly sat down, watching them, waiting for them to start hunting.

She counted at least ten wolves, all male, about eight were Gammas and two Betas. She waited for a couple of minutes, and before she started to get bored, one of the Gammas started howling a strange howl, not like any Hunting Howl she ever heard. She raised her head slightly, waiting for them to get into a hunting position. One of the Betas stood, sniffed the air, and before she knew it, he began to walk to her direction.

 _Oh. That wasn't a Hunting Howl. That was definitely_ not _a Hunting Howl._

She quickly stood up and ran to the opposite direction. The other wolves must have heard it, because they started howling, too. She finally remembered what that howl was. She just didn't remember it quick enough because of how rare it was to hear that howl from one of the scouts, but going back to her Howling Lessons, she had a vague memory about that howl. The Intruder Howl.

 _Looks like dad's going to Collar me after all._

As she ran, she could hear the males behind her, hunting her down, not with the intent of murder, but with the intent of knowing who would spy on them. If they found out that a Moon's Shadow pack member was watching them, they'd demand a battle, and even though she did wanted to fight them, she knew her father's word was law, and it was clear that he didn't wish for any quarrel with this pack whatsoever.

The thought of a pack war on her hands made her run like the devil was chasing her. She glanced behind her, seeing eight wolves chasing her.

 _Eight? Weren't there ten earlier? Where's the other two?_

Her nose gave her the answer. At the last second, she changed directions, right before two wolves appeared from the path she almost took. They didn't give her much time before they started to chase her too.

 _Curse my curiousity! I thought it only killed cats!_

She was getting closer to the edge of the forest, but just as she was so close to the clearing, one wolf jumped at her, making both of them roll on the ground. Buttercup used this to her advantage, waiting until she was the one at the bottom, before kicking the wolf of her with her hind legs. She stood up, only to realize that she was surrounded by nine of them.

 _Damn it Buttercup, stop running and fight already! You are a Warrior wolf for crying out loud!_

She growled, waiting for one of them to take their first step. A grey wolf, the same one she kicked off her earlier, suddenly ran towards her. He raised his paw, intending to claw her, but at the last second she ducked and tried to bite his paw. He seemed to have anticipated that, because he dodged her fangs, making her snarl in frustration.

They circled one another, snapping and snarling, until he finally couldn't wait. He lunged, aiming for her hind legs. With her speed, she was able to sidestep, before scratching the left side of his back. She backed up when he tried to bite her fore legs.

She growled, and so did he, before both of them charged. The Gamma took her down, but before he could do anything to her, she scratched his eye, focing him to back up, while she quickly stood, ready for his turn to attack.

 _I still don't see why they're the most feared pack. I'm taking one down already!_

Buttercup was suddenly pinned to the ground, and when she looked up she saw one of the rust colored ones, growling at her. She growled back, trying to get off the ground, but the wolf used it's wait against her.

 _Damn Betas._

Before he could bite her neck, he was knocked off of her by a very familiar dark haired wolf. Suddenly, a new howl was heard: the Rescue Howl.

Immediately, twelve more wolves emerged, attacking the rest of the Hunting group. One of them being her father, the largest of the group, with black fur, though with a few grey fur in the mix, and very angry green eyes. Very, very angry green eyes.

The Hunting group seemed to finally understand that they were outnumbered, before finally leaving their woods with their tails under their legs.

Buttercup looked at her father, who's eyes seemed to be trying to radiate every single angry word he was probably going to give her as soon as they got home.

Buttercup looked around, and realized that half of the wolves in the rescue group were her brothers, and they did not look happy. At all. They were relieved, yes, but still pissed. Still, fully, capably pissed.

 _"We're going home."_

There was no room for argument. She didn't think she had the right to argue now, seeing as she was almost killed. She lowered her head in shame, as she followed her father home.

XOXOX

"So let me get this straight." the man said, glaring at his hunters, "All of you were chased out of the woods by the Moon's Shadow pack, and one of you almost lost a fight with a single _she-wolf_?!"

The Gamma hunters trembled, knowing that they had better luck trying to persuade a rock to fly than to beg for mercy from their Alpha. The two Betas were completely calm, though.

"The she-wolf must be important if the Alpha himself came to the rescue. Since we are still the stronger pack, why don't we demand compensation. The she-wolf, or a pack war? Anything they would choose would be in our advantage.

"If they give her to us, which seems unlikely, we could use her as leverage in order for us to have one more pack in our side. If they choose to die for her, then at least we would have a reason to wipe them out of the map."

The Alpha was silent, contemplating on the words. He then stood up, and looked at one of the servants.

"See to it that one of the pack rooms would be... _suitable_ for a girl."

The Alpha then glared at the Gamma who almost lost the fight. The Gamma looked so afraid, so _ashamed_ , the Alpha smiled.

"Since this girl was able to almost take down one of my men, perhaps it would be best for me to take her personally."


	3. Chapter 3: Punishments

The silence around them almost drove her crazy. She glanced at her father, who stared straight ahead, ignoring everything around him, including her. The aura that surrounded him was deadly, and the rest of the group could feel it. They gave her a few pitiful glances as they walked straight home. As soon as they reached the edge of the woods, they all shifted, all except her.

She stood there, head still lowered in shame, as she waited for them to finish changing into their clothes. Someone placed their hand on her head, and she looked up to see her oldest brother, Blade. He took one look at her, before patting her neck, motioning her to follow.

Her brother led her to the entrance to the basement. He tugged at her gently, as her primal instinct wanted her to back away from the dark doors leading to the stairways leading downwards. She hesitated for a moment, before slowly making her way down the stairs, sniffing around, and she wanted to leave so badly the moment she caught the scent of silver.

Her brother closed the door, though, and motioned her to walk forward. She held back a whimper as her brother led her to the farthest part of the basement. Even though it was dark, her eyes were able to see clearly, and what she saw made her want to back away.

On the walls were collars. Each one had different sizes, but all were colored black, with silver linings around the edges, and the middle part of the collars. Right next to the wall was a table, and on top of it were gloves and a measuring tape.

Her brother chose a pair and wore it, before taking the measuring tape and walking back towards her. She took a step back, her instincts telling her to bolt, but one look from her brother made her stand still.

Blade started measuring her neck, while rubbing her ear, trying to calm her down. Once he was sure she wasn't going to start trying to escape, he went back to the wall, and took one of the collars. He stepped forward, collar in his hands, and she whined, her eyes silently begging him not to put that disgusting thing around her neck. He hesitated a bit, before shaking his head.

"Sorry, sis."

He placed the collar around her as gently as he could, trying not to touch her fur. As soon as it was around her neck, it tightened to fit snugly. She immediately began to feel the burning of the silver around her neck, not enough to torture her, but just enough to make her extremely uncomfortable.

"I didn't want to do this either, sis, but you heard dad."

She started scratching at the collar, trying to get it to loosen up just enough to make her a bit less uncomfortable, but it only made the collar tighten a bit more.

"Hey, don't scratch the collar, sis, it'll only make it worse."

She sat on the ground, determined to not scratch it, even though she really wanted to. Blade watched her for a second, before sighing and sat next to her.

"Screw it, if you didn't go, we wouldn't have been able to chase those mutts out of our woods anyway." He muttered, before rubbing the back of her ears, trying to make her feel comfortable enough to ignore the collar on her neck.

"I would've than it, if you didn't, you know." He whispered, knowing she could hear him.

She laid her head on her paws, content that at least she wasn't alone in her thoughts. He continued to rub the back of her ears, and it made the burning of the collar bearable. He leaned on her side, not saying anything, just enjoying each other's presence. It wasn't long until the rubbing of the ears stopped, and although the silver still made her uncomfortable, her brother's words helped her ignore it, choosing instead to close her eyes and sleep.

XOXOX

"And just what are you doing on our lands?" Bane growled at the man in front of him.

He smirked, further annoying Bane. "I'm just here to personally talk about the Pack War."

"The one I specifically said I would my pack would be neutral in?"

"That's the one." His smirk grew colder, deadlier. "I also wanted to talk about the she-wolf that was spotted on the West side of the forest. Who is she, by the way?"

Bane's face turned darker, threatening to shift. His eyes were starting to glow, but he calmed himself down. "And what exactly do you want from the she-wolf? She had the right to enter the West Woods. The entire woods _is_ still part of _my_ territory, after all."

The man's left eye twitched, but remained calm.

"She fought one of my pack's Gamma. I think that would be a clear sign of you declaring a pack war."

Bane smiled a bit. "On the contrary, it was _your_ pack's fault in the first place. You attacked, she defended. Or did you forget that it was _your_ wolves' decision to attack? She simply defended herself. Or are you trying to start a fight just because she almost defeated one of your own?"

Bane enjoyed the look of rage that washed on the man's face. He didn't enjoy the words that came out of the man's mouth, however.

"I'm here to give you a deal. Give me the she-wolf, or sign the war contract. You decide."

He left before Bane could even throw a chair at him.

XOXOX

Buttercup woke up to the sound of the doors opening. She didn't want to get up, though. Waking up means being able to feel the silver around her neck again. She didn't want that at all.

Unfortunately, her brother had other plans. She could feel him shaking her, getting her to wake up. Then she felt the collar being removed. All of a sudden, she felt so alive. Her energy was back, and she looked up, surprised to see Brash, her second brother, too. He was holding up some clothes to her, and she was forever grateful.

She shifted, and they looked the other way as she changed. Once she was done, they gave her water, which felt like she entered Nirvana the moment it touched her tongue.

"Come on sis, we have to get going. Dad wants to talk."

That got her to freeze. She knows he was angry with her, she made him angry almost every day. It was the first time she gave him something this big to be angry about.

She nodded, before tripping on her own foot and almost landing on her face. Almost. Her brothers were there to catch her, thankfully. "Careful, sis. You were just Collared for one night. You're going to be feeling sluggish and weak for a while, but it'll pass." Blade informed her.

She nodded, feeling a flash of annoyance, but quickly removing it from her thoughts. She got what she deserved. She should understand. At the back of her mind, though, she knew she wasn't wrong. Her dad didn't stop a different pack from hunting in their woods. What she did helped them chase the pack away.

As they entered their father's office, she mentally prepared herself to defend what she did, but what she saw stopped her from doing it. In fact, it stopped her from doing anything.

Her dad didn't really _look_ like the dad she knew. He had a troubled look on his face. He looked like he was falling at the seams, barely keeping it together. His eyes were the most worriesome. The emotions kept changing, from regret to anger to sadness to worry to frightened to regret.

When he saw her, he placed the mask back on, no emotion whatsoever. His eyes turned cold, his face blank.

"Sit."

Buttercup sat, her brothers exited the room, leaving only the two of them. They were both silent, waiting for the first to speak.

Finally, her dad opened his mouth, and Buttercup couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Pack your bags. You're going to be living with your uncle's pack in the mountains."


	4. Chapter 4: Her Transfer

She hated the place the moment she stepped out of the car. She wasn't used to the mountains, nor was she used to the cold breeze. She didn't like how there weren't any woods or fields to stretch her legs in. All in all, she didn't like her punishment.

 _But that's the point, right? Punishments are made to make people suffer. Now suck it up. You're not going to act like a spoiled brat just because you're dad sent you here, are you?_

There she was, standing right in front of a pack house on top of the mountain. She had a random thought of how the humans were going to react if they saw this. The rich ones would probably try to buy it with whatever currency they were using. She didn't know why they would think a couple of green leaves could persuade people to do anything. In the end, it's just a piece of manufactured leaves. Or cotton, whatever they preferred to use to make it.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the random thoughts, before knocking on the front door. Several seconds later, it opened, revealing a sweet five year old girl wearing a thick woven sweater and pants. Her brown eyes sparkled with recognition, and she jumped and latched onto Buttercup's jacket with a hug.

"Woah, there, Briar."

"Cousin BC!"

Buttercup smirked and picked the little girl up and twirled her around a bit. Said little girl laughed loudly, her voice sounding angelic and sweet, warming Buttercup's heart a bit.

 _With her around, it wouldn't be much of a punishment after all._

She put her down when she heard a small chuckle and turned around to see her Uncle Bryan. He was wearing a shirt and shorts, like he couldn't feel the cold. He was probabaly used to it, though. He did have muscles to shield him from the cold. Her uncle may be thirty-eight, but his age didn't seem to take away his body.

"Daddy, look!" Cue the sound of the little angel pointing at her.

"I can see her, hon. Why don't you go help your mom in the kitchen. She's baking cake."

The kid's eyes widened before running back inside, leaving Buttercup and her uncle in the doorway.

"Come on in, kid. Make yourself at home."

She entered, looking around the house. It was a bit smaller than most pack houses, but it looked much more homey than most of the pack houses she visited as a kid. There were some toys littered around, both for girls and for boys, a couple of pictures on the walls, and the smell of baked cake added to it's home-like aura.

Her uncle helped with her bags, seeing as she packed just enough clothes for a month. "I'm going to take this to your room. You can go roam around the house, just try not to wake up the baby. He just started to sleep, and I have a lot of work to do before he wakes."

She didn't need to answer him when a certain Aunt Rosalyn of hers came to greet her in the hallways with a kind smile. Her aunt may have been thirty-five, but she didn't look a day over twenty-six. Her aunt hugged her, and though Buttercup never enjoyed close contact, she didn't really want to push her aunt away. She had a very motherly way of making you enjoy her hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"You've grown so much, and you're turning into such a beautiful woman, Buttercup. You're father's going to have to work extra hard to keep the men from even looking at you."

Buttercup rolled her eyes at this, good naturedly of course. She had been told this every time she visited, so she was used to the old "You've grown into a lady" comment. Truth be told, she didn't feel any different from what she felt when she was eighteen.

"Come on, I know how much you missed my cakes, so I _may_ have outdone myself this time. Who knows, maybe I'd give you my ingredients and teach you how to bake without needing a fire extinguisher this time."

They both laughed at that, though Buttercup's cheeks turned a bit red in embarassment. She was a great cook, sure, but when it comes to baking, she managed to accidentally set fire to her hair, put salt instead of sugar, and set of the fire alarms on more than a few occasions. In the end, they banned her from ever touching anything that has something to do with baking.

When she entered the kitchen, she immediately breathed in the smell of sweet baked cake. It was like a drug. A very, very addictive drug. The cake itself was chocolate, and although they say that wolves shouldn't eat chocolate because it was deadly to dogs and wolves are related to them, werewolves figured that while it may be poisonous to you in wolf form, it wouldn't hurt you at all on human form. You just can't shift to wolf form for about the entire time the chocolate is being digested, which basically means four to six hours. Buttercup can handle that.

For the next hour, she and her aunt shared stories, laughed a bit, before a certain little girl came back to the kitchen with a plate full of chocolate frosting, practically demanding for another piece. Her mother just gave her a smaller piece, saying she could have another if she behaves. Briar left the kitchen happily, leaving the two of them alone again. Buttercup could already sense what the next topic was going to be about, so she wasn't surprised with what her aunt asked.

"How's your mom?"

Buttercup smiled a bit. "Doing better. She said she can feel her legs a bit better. She can take a few steps before needing our help. Who knows, maybe after a month, she could finally start running again."

Her aunt smiled at that. "Yeah, with your mother's stubborn nature, maybe she'd start running as soon as the second week hits. Your dad would probably start chasing her around with her crutches in his hands, telling her to take it easy."

They both chuckled a bit, imagining Buttercup's mom running from her dad, and it lightened up the mood. Buttercup's mom had an accident, resulting to her being momentarily paralized from waist down below. She started doing her walking exercises, trying her best to get the feel of her legs back. It was working, just a bit. Her dad made sure to be with her every second he gets, making sure she doesn't go too overboard again.

"So, have you met him yet?"

Buttercup's smile turned into something like a mixture of a grimace and a frown. She knew who her aunt was partaining to. Her mate, the guy that'll make her happy and make her feel like she hung the stars onto the sky, blah, blah, blah. In truth, she was kind of happy she hadn't met him yet. She didn't feel like she needed a guy to make her happy. Sure, her parents and everyone else makes having a mate sound like good thing, but Buttercup also noticed how they seem to forget that mates are also targets to enemies. Women mates, to be exact.

It didn't matter to Buttercup how finding a mate could make you twice as strong, it also makes you twice as vulnerable. Having a mate will give your enemies a target, like her mother. She didn't want to be a target. She didn't like the idea of always worrying for a guy to come home safe, blah, blah, blah. She wanted to be the first independent she-wolf, and having a mate won't help her achieve that goal. Have you seen how those mated wolves act like?!

She can't say this to her aunt, though. Her aunt always believed in love, in family, and she wanted everyone to find their soulmate, even Briar (as soon as she's old enough, of course), though her husband wouldn't mind tying Briar to her room as soon as she reaches eighteen, the mating age.

"Nope, no clue where he's hiding. He'll show up on the right time though, so no worries." Hopefully the right time wouldn't come. Independent she-wolf shall stay independent!

"I just hope you won't be too old when he shows up. I still want grandnephews or nieces, you know."

That got her blushing a bit. Sure she likes kids, but a kid that was _hers_ , a kid that she could call her own...

 _Nope, not going to happen!_

"Well, it's getting late, the rest of the pack should arrive soon. I'll let you go freshen up. Who knows, maybe one of those boys could be a potential mate."

 _Hopefully not!_

XOXOX

"So, the girl's staying with a different pack?"

"Yes sir, one of their allied packs. She seems to be welcomed well."

The man looked out the window, where he could watch his men train. They were brutal, with both great defense and offense. He watched as they attacked each other with brute force yet precise attacks. He smirked. If they decided to place the girl so far away, then it seems like they have already chosen. Though the girl must be pretty important if they chose to save her rather than give her up.

He though for a while, before smirking. " Although they have chosen to fight against us, why not make them sign for an alliance instead?"

The Betas and a few Gammas raised their eyebrows, but listened to his explanation.

"That pack has currently allied with over seventeen packs from this area alone, not to mention the other foreign packs from the north and the south. If we ally ourselves with them, we would have some control over most of their own allies. Gamma Sylvester, get the girl. The servants have worked hard to make the room seem well enough to fit a girl's standards. We need to give them a reason to sign it. Maybe with the help of our mystery girl, Bane won't be able to stop himself from signing it."

Gamma Sylvester nodded, and the Alpha sent them all out, leaving him alone in the conference room. He then looked at the picture of the girl one last time, getting more and more interested, though, not exactly knowing why. He smirked.

"What kind of a girl will you be?" He whispered as he continue to stare at the picture of her smiling face. "I can't wait to find out."


End file.
